Destiny
by Ascelence
Summary: He went back to Konoha facing every person he betrayed.He knows what will happen to him, right? Death… Tsunade had to kill him, even if it meant the cherry blossom, the light of Konoha would lose her shine again.


He went back to Konoha facing every person he betrayed. People looked at him with pure disgust and hatred. No one knew why he decided to came back. He knows what will happen to him, right?

Death… That was the punishment for all the bad things he has done. Every single murder the Hokage stated, he held no complaint. Guess you were wondering why only murders? He never spared a single person.

Sakura tried to do everything she can to convince the Hokage to spare him.

The people saw it in their own eyes, even. But they knew who would win.

"Please Master Hokage, PLEASE!" Sakura cried in front of the Hokage herself.

Tsunade knew the feelings she held for the bastard. But she had to do this. Or else, who knows what will happen? She had to kill him, even if it meant the cherry blossom, the light of Konoha would lose her shine again. She knows how hard it is to make her smile like the smile she used in front of everybody when the Uchiha was here. They did everything they can for three years. Every person did everything. And what will happen when the bastard is dead? She may never smile again. And as the Hokage kept trying not to think, she may even commit suicide AGAIN. Yes, again. And yet, she has to do this. She needed to. She told her a lot of times, she needed to do this. Tsunade even went far telling her to stop loving him and have a new life.

"Sakura, you've got to understand!" the Hokage shouted, urging herself not to lose her temper in front her again.

"You're the one who needs to understand! Every single word I said to you, you didn't even listen!" She shouted back. Well, there goes her respect.

"I listened to you and understood you very well, you just don't understand do you? And I actually thought you were smart, well you've proven me wrong!" And there goes the Hokage's temper.

"Yeah right you're the

"Maybe you forgot who you're talking to, Haruno." The Hokage was mad, and she knew it. "Show some respect, you fan girl!"

Sakura gulped. Fan girl is her most feared word. She was mistaken to be one. And the Hokage knew it. She was absolutely not a fan girl.

The Hokage sighed. This is going nowhere. "Get out" she muttered.

"You read my mind" The 17-year old kunoichi slammed the door, breaking it.

Even if she's a medic-nin she still got a lot of strength. Well, she trained her didn't she?

Sakura ran down directly towards the bridge. She always goes there if she lonely. Sakura cried afterwards. This wasn't fair. The Hokage wasn't fair. He's the one who came back right? He just isn't supposed to be executed. She continued to cry as she tried to understand why, but no reason struck her.

"You're crying again?" a voice said behind her. Of course even five years without Sasuke, she will never forget that voice. She faced him. Making the tears stop falling, she stared at him with innocent eyes. "It won't do you good."

Great, he was talking to her and here she is, all she can do is mutter "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" was his reply and always will be.

"The Hokage—she…"

"I know" a short reply. His eyes were emotionless. "I guess the Uchiha clan does need to fade. Maybe it's in our destiny." He looked at her, who was looking at him as well. "I'm going"

"Going where?" she asked, curious.

"Hell, where else?" he answered. "I don't think I can be accepted in Heaven."

Sakura's eyes widened. How could he say such words?

"Sakura" the voice caught Sakura's attention.

"Yes?" Sakura wondered why he was even wasting his time talking to her.

"Goodbye, I won't be seeing you for maybe more than forty years" and before she could even reply, he disappeared.

Sakura woke up with a small smile. This day was special. It was Sasuke-kun's birthday. She got her gift she bought two days ago and went outside her house to hunt the Uchiha.

She searched the him, and found Naruto eating ramen. She ran up to him, calling his name.

"Hey Naruto have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking for the Uchiha.

Naruto choked down his ramen when he heard her.

"The bastard? Sakura-Chan you don't know? " Naruto asked.

"Know what?" Sakura asked back innocently.

"Well… you see, he did betray Konoha and he did kill many innocent people…" Naruto muttered looking down with a small frown.

"No… He can't be. No… NO!"

**2 years later…**

Sakura waked up from her bed with a small smile. She got out of bed and into the kitchen. Making her some fried egg; she saw a figure beside her.

She looked beside her and saw Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun" she exclaimed.

She then went back to cooking, until she noticed something. Her eyes widened then looked back beside her again.

"Sasuke-kun, you're here?" Wait a minute, maybe she just imagining. He's dead. She didn't succeed in convincing the Hokage. She needs to accept that. But… she swears she saw him…

Then she heard in her mind, the voice that she will never forget…

_I'll be waiting for you Sakura… I'll be waiting here in heaven for maybe forty years… till we meet again…_

… **THE END …**

* * *

A/N: This story is finished. Sorry if I have grammar mistakes. I'm not very good at English. Heh! Toodles! 


End file.
